Just Do It
by CelestialPerfection
Summary: Hope and Lightning are little kids. Hope promises Lightning something Lightning doesn't think he can keep. They grow up and they meet again. Will Hope be able to keep Lightning's promise? Read and find out! Please R&R!     CelestialPerfection out.


_**Just do it**_

**-xxXxx-**

"_It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do._"

**-xxXxx-**

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters in FFXIII nor anything from FFXIII nor do I own Nike's motto or whatever. Just thought it would be an appropriate title for this story. P.S This is my first fanfic! ^^ So R&R and enjoy!

**-xxXxx-**

"Hope! Where are you?" Lightning cried out after hours of searching for Hope.

Hope panicked. Lightning's voices were getting closer and closer. She knew he hadn't gotten a present for her and she would kill him if she found him.

"Oh no, what do I do what do I do?" Hope quietly said to himself trying to think of a plan to escape from Lightning. "Oh! I kn-"

He was cut off by a sudden yank from behind and he knew at the moment, that he was dead.

"So you were here! Not a very good hiding place under this big tree." Lightning teased.

Sadly, it was true. Hope was not the best hide and seeker in the world. Whenever he played with other friends from school, he was always the one to get out first.

"I didn't mean it Lightning! I j-just had no time a-and I couldn't g-get you anything! I'm sorry!" Hope yelled as Lightning punched him in the arm.

"But it's Christmas Hope! You always got me presents before! We're already 12! You should know better!" Lightning said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I-I'll make it up to you Lightning!" Hope replied.

"And how exactly?" Lightning demanded getting ready to punch Hope again if he came up with a stupid answer.

"W-Well," Hope had no time. He had to come up with something quickly or he'd walk away with a bruised face. "U-Umm, how bout we meet here every Christmas! And we can go eat or shop or something!" Hope quickly replied with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well, I guess that's not that bad. But promise! Promise that you'll come here every year under this same tree during Christmas day! Pinky Promise!" Lightning answered still with a angry expression on her face.

"Yah sure whatever you say Lightning!" Hope sighed as Lightning waved goodbye and skipped back to her house. He smiled. Watching Lightning so happy and joyful made him so happy. But he knew that the last person that would like him was Lightning and even if she was the first, she still wouldn't like him. He sighed and walked back to his home.

**-xxXxx-**

It was Christmas day, people were rushing to buy gifts for their children, sound of bells were from the charity workers, and Lightning was on her way to "The Tree" for the first time since their promise. She had bought some tools for Hope since he loved working with machines and wrapped it in shiny silver gift wrap just like Hope's hair. She hadn't realized it but as she kept hanging out with Hope, she started to like him. Like him to the point where they would call everyday and meet each other almost every week even though they went to different schools. She wasn't entirely sure how Hope felt however. She wasn't the best at these things. Finally she reached the tree. It was glowing. A bunch of lights had been put on it and hundreds of Christmas ornaments were dangling from the tree. She stopped admiring the beautiful tree and started looking for Hope. However Hope was nowhere to be found.

"HOPE!" She called out as she walked around the tree to see if he was hiding. "I can see you Hope!" Obviously this was a lie but it might have gotten Hope out of his hiding spot if he was hiding. Convinced that he was not here yet she sat down in front of the tree and waited. And she waited. And she waited. But Hope was nowhere to be found.

**-xxXxx-**

"Ok students! Your homework for tonight is to read ch.9 and do questions 5 through 20 on page 19!" The teacher shouted while writing down some scores for the tests she had corrected. Everyone groaned.

"Homework again?" One student said.

"C'mon Ms. Nadi! We're seniors!" Another student from the back of the room yelled.

"I don't care! High schoolers are high schoolers and highschoolers need to do homework!" The teachers snapped back at them.

Lightning quietly wrote down the homework in her blue planner and lifted up her arms to stretch.

"It's senior year, I really don't want to be doing any homework." She thought to herself and sighed as she put her arms down.

The bell rang and all the student quickly exited the classroom and ran to other classrooms to wait for their friends. Fang and Vanille ran up to Lightning and asked her if she wanted to go with them to shop at the mall.

"I can't. Today is Christmas day. You know I have to volunteer at orphanage and hand out presents." Lightning replied as she got up and put on her bag.

"Arite! Don't worry we'll get you presents!" Vanille said as she gave Lightning a wink and quickly ran out the door with Fang.

Lightning exited the classroom and started down the stairs. She was tired of school. She was tired of working. She was tired of everything. She especially hated the walk to the orphanage. She had to walk past the place where a certain someone broke her promise 5 years ago. She never looked at the place after that. It was getting dark and she might have been late to work if she hadn't ran the last few blocks to get to the orphanage. She knew this place better than anyone. Mostly because of the fact that she was living here when she and Serah was still little kids. Her parents had died in a car accident and all her relatives wouldn't take her and Serah. Forced to go to the orphanage, she had to deal and adapt to lonliness and fear at such a young age. She always kept her younger sister protected from any harm since she could not cope with her parents death for a long long time. She sighed as she walked to the counter where she saw Eilice.

"Lightning! I was afraid you were gonna be late! It's already 7'o clock! We should be getting started!" Eilice said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Lighting said depressingly.

Thinking about her past and the orphanage brand back memories of Hope, the boy she wanted to forget and to never remember again. But it was impossible. The two had so many commonalities that whenever she thought of something to do, Hope came up on her mind. She had cut all connections with Hope after that incident a few years ago.

"! Do you need a break?" The director of the orphanage shouted as Lightning snapped out of her trance.

"Umm no ! I'll get right back to work!" Lightning quickly replied as glared at her for a bit until Lightning had started working again.

"This is going to be a long long night."

**-xxXxx-**

Her work was done in the orphanage and she walked out the door not forgetting to wave goodbye to , Eilice, and some other took her cellphone out from her purse and told Serah that she was going to be home soon so she didn't have to constantly call her to check up on her. Serah was always doing that. She always called her to make sure she was OK. Apparently, this was her way of making up to her when Lightning always protected her from any harm.

"That's what Hope used to say to me." Lightning said quietly to herself.

Lightning came screaming out of her room which had alarmed Hope. Hope asked her what was wrong and she said that there was a spider in her room! Hope quickly ran in and squashed beneath his feet. He then said that he would protect her from anything.

Lightning chuckled as she thought about this memory. Maybe, just maybe she would check the tree just this once. Her thoughts about Hope were overwhelming today and she couldn't stop herself. She ran back past the orphanage until she got to the tree. She opened the gate and started through the grassy field. She walked and walked and she finally saw something. Something that looked like a person sitting. Something that had silver, soft, silky hair. Something that looked like Hope.

**-xxXxx-**

"Hope?" She asked unsure of what she was seeing.

He chuckled.

"I was never good at hide and seek." He said in a low voice.

She slapped him in the cheek.

"YOU JERK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS. YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO COME HERE EVERY YEAR!" She screamed at him getting ready to throw a second slap.

"And I was here." He said still in that low, calm voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She screamed. She was very much confused and had no clue on what Hope was talking about.

"We promised to come here every year and I kept that promise. You never showed up. Every Christmas Day I waited for you to show up. But you never came." Hope replied, his cheek still bright red.

Tears started to form in Lightning's eyes. "What about that year? I was here and you weren't!" Lightning shouted, still angry but Hope's calmness started to ease her.

Hope chuckled once again. "I was late that year. You know how I'm really bad at tracking time. But since that year I remembered to come here extra early. Every Christmas I waited here from the afternoon till midnight seeing if you come."

Lightning started crying. Tears were flowing from her eyes and falling into the white snow. "I'm so sorry."

"There no need to be sorry." Hope stood up and wrapped his arms around Lightning as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault! If I wasn't so stup-" She was cut off by a sudden warmth and softness on her lips that she eventually gave into.

Hope pulled away and and put his shoulders on Lightning as he stared straight into her crystal clear eyes. "We here now and that's all that matters... I love you."

"I love you too Hope"

They embraced once again and locked lips.

"Hey can I ask you a question Hope?" Lightning asked.

"What is it?" Hope replied.

"Your never a fan of keeping promises, and you didn't even seem serious when u said to meet here every year. Honestly I just let you go because it was getting late. Why did you come here every year?" Lightning questioned.

"Sometimes it's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do."

**-xxXxx-**


End file.
